


Hero

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tyrone thinks about one of his favorite memories of him and his father





	Hero

“I want to be just like you”Ty has told his dad 

His dad simply looked down at him “In that case you’ve got quite a ways to go”

“You are my hero”Ty mentioned to him 

The sentiment made the much older man break out a grin his son idolized him and wanted to follow in his footsteps 

“Everything I do is to provide for you and your mom I hope you know that”His dad told him 

“I know pops”Tyrone said looking up at the man whom had always been his hero


End file.
